Enishi: part 1
by the-fairy-godmother
Summary: After a life of wandering, Usagi meets someone again after many years.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The winter had been harsh that year. Yet, nature always managed to bounce back. A very apt metaphor for life itself. The spring morning to which the wanderer found himself once again walking on the road was crisp but warm. There were blooming cherry blossoms along both sides of the road, as well as light coloured wisteria.

The sky was a clear blue with only wispy clouds of white swirling in the air. With it, the promise of pleasant weather for the next few days. The air even smelled clean and fresh, with the slight scent of the blossoms adding to a content journey.

There were very few travellers out this early; the sun had only just kissed the horizon a mere hour ago. In addition, there was still a slight chill in the air, a few tendrils of winter still holding tight. Luckily, a cloak was enough to keep the sting at bay. The only sounds were that of the birds and tokage lizards.

The road stretched out almost endlessly ahead of the long-eared Ronin as he continued towards the East. He was making his way back towards the Geishu Province, a place where he always felt welcome. And, to be honest, he was quite relieved. As it was going to be nice to wear clean clothes again.

It was not often that a Ronin, such as himself, found a hospitable environment. He had always found those in the Geishu Province to be very accommodating towards him. It was probably due to Lord Noriyuki wishing to employ himself as a retainer. As well as his friend Tomoe Ami wishing for him to stay.

In truth, Miyamoto Usagi had often considered the option. Especially when he was travelling a particularly cold and wet road. Or, when he had to camp down, in the rain, on the side of the road or in a deserted shack. Then there were the days when he did not have money to buy a good meal and would have to forage for vegetables on the side of the road. It would be nice to always know where your next meal would be coming from or to know that there would always be a roof over your head.

The Geishu Grounds were also so lovely. Next to his home village, the White Heron Castle was where he felt most at home. He loved walking the beautifully kept gardens and having tea in the teahouse on the grounds.

Yet, he still could not see himself settling down again to serve another Lord. There was a time when he saw himself serving until his dying day, with a wife and son by his side. Teaching the boy all that he knew so that one day he would serve a great Lord as well.

Then that dream had shattered.

His beloved Lord Mifune had been killed in battle due to another's betrayal. The girl that he had envisioned marrying and bearing his children had married another, though she had borne his child. Unfortunately, another claimed the title of 'father' while he was relegated to 'uncle'.

Even now, on the days when he is wet and cold, knowing that he could find employment with Lord Noriyuki and a partner with Tomoe, he still could no longer envision that life.

The sigh that escaped Usagi's lips was enough to cause the ronin to pause on the road. He did not know when he had resigned himself to a life of wandering. He had believed that one day he would eventually tire of the endless path in front of him and would lay down his sword to live a simple and happy life.

Looking at the Willow branch at his side, he knew that he could never lay down his swords. The twin blades that he had won as a young man had served him well over the years. One day, he did hope to pass them onto a son. Usagi's shoulders shrunk knowing that the dream would probably not happen. He could only hope to pass them onto a future student.

Usagi sighed deeply once again and started walking down the path, his thoughts still lost between what was and what could be. This, inevitably, brought him to thoughts of both Mariko and Tomoe Ami, the girl he had wanted to marry and the woman whom had become more than a friend.

What he had felt for Mariko, and indeed what he still feels, runs deep into his very marrow. Her place there had been forever sealed within his soul and it is unlikely that any other would replace her. She was his first love and is the woman who has carried on his bloodline. Even if the child will never know that Usagi is his biological father.

Then there was Tomoe. Who was something entirely different.

Over the years, Usagi and Tomoe had grown closer, fate pushing them together for many adventures. Moreover, he did have deep-rooted feelings for her coupled with a great deal of respect. However, had they evolved into love?

After all this time, he still could not answer that question. Surely, if his feelings for Tomoe had evolved into love then he would be willing to leave the life of a wanderer and take the position that Lord Noriyuki frequently offered him.

The warrior stopped again, thinking on this quandary. His mind going quickly from one scenario to the next, all of which ended with him not with Tomoe.

"Perhaps, it is not in my karma to be happy," Usagi said unhappily to the air that was around him.

He decided that maybe going to Geishu province might not be the best course of action. Instead of continuing straight on the path that he was currently on, he turned west, towards the coastal path. It would take him around the Geishu lands and into one of the neighbouring provinces.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Usagi had become ravenous. That was the downside to going around the Geishu province instead of through it. He would forfeit several free meals and luxurious accommodation in favour of cheap roadside inns and deserted shacks.

"If I remember correctly there is a small town not too far away, I should be able to find a cheap inn there. Hopefully one with fairly good food. Maybe a small job while I'm at it," Usagi said, once again to himself.

He continued his way over a small hill when an all too familiar sound caught his long ears. The sound of horses, shouts, and steel clashing. A battle was taking place.

With a burst of speed, Usagi cleared the hill and headed towards the woods where the sounds of fighting seemed to be coming from. The road wound between the trees, creating a maze of shadows. A perfect place for an ambush.

Rounding a slight bend, he came across a small clearing, which was the site of a small but fierce battle. The thick trees blocking out a lot of the sun, with old trees fallen all around. Hiding places were easy to find here, and would be quite comfortable to sit and wait in.

After all this time, Usagi had at last learned to be cautious. To an extent. He stopped short of the clearing, analysing the sight before him.

From his vantage point he counted five men in the clearing, with two more in the trees. They had arrows trained on the group in the clearing. The bandits seemed to be well equipped, each with swords and some armour. This was obviously a good spot to steal from travellers.

The group of victims were not entirely defenceless though. There were two samurai who were obviously well skilled. They were holding their own against the bandits on the ground, but the ones in the trees were who had Usagi worried, as the two samurai had not noticed the archers yet.

In the centre of the clearing was a horse drawn cart that held covered chests, the obvious target for the group of bandits. The cart was being driven by a plainly dressed, long eared woman. The woman also had a tanto blade, which she was wielding with great skill.

That was when Usagi caught sight of another person in the clearing. A young long eared girl, no older than Lord Noriyuki. She was crouching alongside the cart, trying to contain the free horses who were bucking wildly at the attack. The girl was so focused on her task that she was unaware of one of the bandits coming up behind her. The lowly coward's blade drawn and his eyes set on the girl.

Usagi needed no more time to observe the scene. And though his old teacher would admonish him for jumping into a fight without all the facts first, the rabbit ronin could not idly stand by and watch a child be slain so callously.

With another burst of speed, he leapt from his hiding place, sword drawn, and in one fluid motion, brought his blade upon the back of coward who would end the life of an innocent child.

His blade struck true. The would-be killer's back sprung forth a ribbon of crimson blood, spiralling over the small battle. Usagi rushed forward, taking the young girl in his arms and rolling them to the safety of the tree line.

"Stay here!" he commanded the girl, who looked upon him with wide-eyed horror.

With a loud battle cry, the ronin sprung from where he had hidden the girl and descended upon the clash. His sword meeting one of the bandit's instantly, as he turned from the woman he was about to slay.

The bandits were more skilled than the usual bands that Usagi had encountered over his years as a wanderer. Nevertheless, they were nowhere as skilled as he, or the other samurais. Between the three of them, they made quick work of the remaining seven bandits.

Once the last of the five were lying dead on the ground, all three samurai began to sheath their swords. One of the samurai, the unusually dark feline, held his hand out to the woman who was still sitting upon the cart's driving seat. She had spent the battle trying to reign in the two horses who pulled the cart.

The other samurai, a light-coloured canine, held out his hand towards Usagi. He had a small, grateful smile on his face, and a relieved look in his eyes. Usagi noticed that the samurai wore fine clothes with no mon upon them.

"Thank you, Samurai, we are indebted to…"

"Look out!" came a loud, fearful cry from the tree line.

The four adults in the clearing had enough time to whip their heads in the direction of the girl, who was rushing forward towards the cart. Her eyes were staring, wide with fear, up into the trees.

Usagi spun around just in time to see two arrows soaring straight in their direction. He had forgotten about the archers.

He did not have enough time nor speed to get out of the way of the arrow that was heading straight for him. All he could do was duck down enough so that the arrow pierced his left shoulder, rather than his heart.

The canine samurai was not as quick. The arrow that had been aimed for him hit true. The relieved look in his eyes died quickly as he fell dead to the ground.

Both samurai hit the ground at the same time. Usagi only managing to slightly break his fall with his right arm, pain shooting across his body almost crippling him. He looked up and saw one of the archers knocking another arrow into his bow.

The archer took aim, but suddenly went slack. He fell from the tree with a loud thud, an arrow lodged firmly in his chest.

Usagi looked up, confused as to why he was still alive, when another arrow whistled past his head. Yet, it had not come from the trees, but rather it had come from behind him. The young ronin looked behind him to see the strangest sight.

The young girl, who he had thought had ducked under the cart to find cover from the arrows that were about to rain upon them, was standing next to him. She was still in the archery stance, though her bow was now slack, her eyes were still trained to the tree where the second archer once stood.

The girl no longer looked fearful. In fact, her eyes were bright were determination. It was in that moment that Usagi noticed that the girl's eyes were a most unusual shade. A light blue, almost like the clear summer sky.

The girl moved slowly, moving out of the archery stance, and looked down at Usagi. The ronin was still lying on the ground with a slight sense of awe. He had never seen such a young girl fell two archers.

"Are, are you alright, Samurai?" the girl asked, moving towards Usagi and extending her arm.

"I am fine; it is only a flesh wound. The arrow merely grazed me. Unlike, your…"

"Souta!" the girl cried, catching sight of the fallen samurai next to Usagi.

"No child, there is nothing that can be done for him now!" the darker samurai called, having cleared the opening and grabbing the child before she could run to their fallen comrade.

"Souta," the long-eared woman who had been sitting in the cart said softly as she kneeled next to the fallen samurai. Her light grey fur catching the only patches of light, casting most of her features into shadows.

"He was a loyal retainer, My Lady, he shall be remembered as a brave warrior," the dark samurai said gently, putting down the young girl but still keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

Usagi was slightly confused now. He had assumed that the two samurai were yojimbo, like himself, ronin for hire. And that this plainly dressed woman was a merchant's daughter travelling with her own child.

Yet, the way this woman held herself, with dignity and grace. When she knelt beside the fallen samurai it was almost as if she had folded like silk. Along with the respect that the samurai had paid to her, it seemed that he had stumbled across someone of higher birth.

Then there was the child, who, now that he was looking at her, stood poised with a straight back, holding her bow as if she was born with it. No child of a merchant could possibly hold a bow like that.

He looked around again, trying to find a clue as to what group he had stumbled upon. He could still not see a mon on any of their clothing. The cart looked like it was carrying merchant ware to trade with another merchant. The cloth that draped over it was plain and hardwearing.

"Samurai, I believe we owe you our lives, and our unending gratitude," the woman said from where she was perched.

"It, it is my honour to protect those who need me," Usagi replied with a slight bow.

"Osamu-san? Could you please take care of poor Souta? Samurai, would you please accompany Lady Aoi and myself to the next town? We are to meet the Magistrate there. I shall pay you for your trouble, of course," the woman asked as she rose from the ground.

"Um, of, of course, it will be my pleasure to offer my services," Usagi replied, taken aback by the names and titles he heard.

"Thank you, my I ask what am I to call you, Samurai?" the woman asked, after she gave a slight bow.

"I am Miyamoto Usagi," Usagi replied with his own slight bow of respect.

"Are you the Miyamoto Usagi who is a friend to Lord Noriyuki?"

"Yes, I am."

"We have just come from the White Herron Castle, and that boy did nothing but sing your praises to myself and Aoi-chan. He was rather upset that you had, once again, declined his offer of retainer-ship," the woman said fondly, the smile on her face lighting up her dark eyes.

Now, Usagi was more confused than before. This merchant had spoken directly with Lord Noriyuki and spoke of him like a family friend. He knew most of the merchants who were patronized by the White Herron Castle, and could not place this woman amongst them.

"Oh, but forgive me Miyamoto-san, I have not introduced myself. I am Lady Fuyoko of the Sasshū Clan. This is my bodyguard, Kawaguchi Osamu, and you have already met Aoi-chan," Lady Fuyoko said with a small smile, enjoy the changing looks of bewilderment, fear and embarrassment that crossed the young ronin's face.

"I, uh, forgive me, my Lady, I did not, I did not, I'm sorry, I should not have assumed," Usagi stuttered out with a nervous chuckle. He, of course, knew of the great Lady Fuyoko and Lord Osamu.

The Lady had been heralded recently as one of the greatest female's minds. Her insight and strategy had made her father, Lord Kita, one of the richest lords under the shogun's control. Though, being called great is a double-edged sword. For, although many people admire the Lady Fuyoko, all agree that she is a strange creature.

She had turned down many marriage proposals, from some very powerful lords. Luckily, for her and her father, it would be a mistake to take offense at these refusals and refuse to trade with the Sasshū province.

Then there was Kawaguchi Osamu. Tales of his cunning and swordsmanship were almost legendary. As well as the tale of his origin. He was a swordsman that Usagi had always wanted to meet. Though, he might be alone in that respect.

From what he had heard, Kawaguchi Osamu had been refused entry into all the great schools of swordsmanship due to his mixed-race heritage. It was said that his father was a captain on one of the black ships. Due to this, Osamu began a warrior's pilgrimage of not only Japan, but the world as well.

"Do not worry, Miyamoto-san. I have to travel so much on behalf of my father and my clan, that it is easier to travel as a merchant's daughter than as the daughter of a great lord," Lady Fuyoko said with a reassuring smile, though it did not help the squirming within Usagi's gut.

It took Usagi a few moments before his brain connected with his body once again. He was led to one of the horses, no doubt the fallen samurai's steed, while Lady Fuyoko climbed atop the cart with her young companion. There was another horse in the clearing, which belonged to Osamu. The samurai called that he would join them later, once his duty had been completed and that Lady Fuyoko should start their journey.

Their ride was quiet and solemn, everyone thinking back on the comrade that they had lost to the bandits. During this time, Usagi observed the Great Lady he was now serving, as well as the young girl sitting next to her.

The Great Lady sat with such poise and dignity, looking at her it was obvious that she was no mere merchant's daughter. Her clothes were plain, designed for comfort while travelling. The kimono was a plain floral design, perfect for spring. Her long black hair, which should have been tied up in an elegant style, was hanging down, tied between her shoulders. A very uncommon occurrence for one of her station. She had light grey fur, that seemed to hold many different shades, becoming almost black at the tips of her ears.

The girl was even more unusual in looks. Her simple kimono didn't due her justice. She had long white hair, the same colour as her fur, which flowed down her back. When the light caught it, there were streaks of both silver and gold amongst the strands. Add that to the large, expressive blue eyes. A most unusual colour in a country where most eyes were either brown or dark grey.

As they rode, Usagi began to notice just how often those blue eyes were on him. But, every time he looked in the girl's direction she would quickly look away and focus on the road ahead of them.

The small group arrived at the edge of the next town in good time, the road being well maintained and there were no other interceptions. Once there, Lady Fuyoko suggested that they all took a meal in the inn that was also on the edge of town.

"But, my Lady, are you not worried about the contents of your cart?" Usagi asked, gesturing towards the covered cart that the Lady was now disembarking from.

"There is nothing of importance in that cart, Miyamoto-san. Besides, I am parched from the road and this is where I have arranged to meet with Osamu-san. We often stop here, the food is quite good," Lady Fuyoko replied, motioning for her young companion to come along.

The innkeeper, an older bear, who seemed to know Lady Fuyoko by sight, directed the small group into a private room. Once inside, Lady Fuyoko addressed the small wound on Usagi's shoulder while the innkeeper began to bring forth all sorts of delicacies and drinks for the group to enjoy. It was close to a small feast, which Usagi had not had many of in the recent years.

It was shortly after the start of the meal that Osamu joined them, sitting next to Usagi. Both Lady Fuyoko and Aoi were sitting opposite the men, with Aoi directly opposite Usagi. Once Osamu joined the group, he began a lively conversation with Usagi about the eight schools of discipline, while Lady Fuyoko offered some observations every now and again.

Aoi on the other hand, sat down mute, keeping her eyes on her food. She barely looked up from her plate, other than to directly answer the questions from Lady Fuyoko or Osamu. Even then, it was with a gesture rather than by the power of speech. Usagi was sure that he had not heard the girl speak a single word since she had asked him if he was injured in the clearing.

"Do you care for sake, ronin?" Osamu asked once the beverage had arrived.

"No, thank you, I do not much care for sake. I would prefer tea," Usagi answered politely. This was often a point of contention with many other samurai.

"Would you like tea, Samurai?" the girl, Aoi asked, already moving towards the pot of tea that sat at the end of the table.

She picked it up with a small smile, and moved as gracefully as she could. She leaned slightly over the table and began to pour the tea. Unfortunately, no tea came out, not matter how far she tipped the pot. She even gave it a little shake, hoping that the leaves were merely blocking the spout.

This, of course, caused a spectrum of laughter to envelop the table.

"I swear, if there had been any tea left in that pot, she would have gotten it out for you, Usagi-san," Osamu said, laughing around his cup of sake.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I thought," Aoi stuttered out, the embarrassment she felt clear on her face.

The girl sank in on herself, blushing frantically, as Lady Fuyoko apologised for the mistake. She told Usagi that she did not know what had gotten into Aoi, as she was not normally that quiet. Another pot of tea for the room was also ordered.

When the pot of tea arrived, Usagi noted that Aoi was still rather quiet, playing with her food. This brought a smile to the samurai's face. He remembered Lord Noriyuki doing the same thing when he was embarrassed at a recent banquet.

"Aoi-chan, how would you like some tea?" Usagi asked, lifting the full pot off the table.

"Yeah!" Aoi almost yelled, but a slight cough to her left caused her to change her answer, "I thank you Miyamoto-sama, that would be lovely."

That answered earned a proud smile from Lady Fuyoko. It was almost as if the Great Lady was the young girl's mother and was correcting her how to act in court. However, that could not be, thought Usagi. For the girl would not learn how to wield yumi with such deadly proficiency. Plus, they did not look very much alike.

Usagi tried not to think much on that thought as he poured the tea for the young girl. He knew Lady Fuyoko was not married, it would have caused great dishonour if she were to become with child.

The samurai banished that train of thought; he instead concentrated on the meal that was before him, enjoying the company that he had found himself him. He did offer to accompany the trio further, at least until they arrived at the Magistrate's home.

"I thank you for the offer Miyamoto-san, but I believe we shall be fine from here. It is not that far, and we will only be travelling along busy roads and into towns from now on. I would ask that you keep Aoi-chan company, while we tend to the horses and assess the cart though," Lady Fuyoko asked with a slight bow.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Fuyoko," Usagi replied with a smile and a bow, "come Aoi-chan, I believe I saw some stalls being set up outside. We can browse their wares while we wait."

The bright blue eyes of Aoi widen, whether in shock or in joy, it was rather hard to tell. But, she did bow her head slightly to her guardians before she began to follow Usagi. She kept two steps behind him, as was common for upper echelon ladies.

This was something that always irritated him. He would rather someone walk next to him, as an equal, rather than fall into step behind him. It was part of the reason many people found him odd.

"Well, this won't do," Usagi said to himself as he glanced behind, eyeing the girl who was keeping her eyes down.

He was suddenly struck with an idea. This girl was obviously being trained to be both a lady and a warrior. That was the only way he could explain how she tried to pour the tea along with her skill with the bow.

"I was greatly impressed by your marksmanship today, Aoi-chan. Tell me, how far away do you think those archers were?" Usagi asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Not that far, I'd say about, twenty meters, give or take."

"That is impressive, for one so young. Tell me, who is training you?"

"Oh, Osamu-sensei. Did you know that he has travelled the world on the black ships?"

The girl instantly moved forward, falling into step with Usagi. She suddenly became very animated, as she recounted the great adventures of her sensei. She would use her arms to help emphasise her points, a very undignified trait. But, when she did, her eyes became brighter and her voice became louder, taking on an almost musical tone.

It was a very enjoyable afternoon, where Usagi spent a great deal more money that he had intended to. He bought the girl some small treats as they passed some food sellers and one their way back to the inn he spotted one stall selling small items of jewellery.

The girl's eyes instantly wandered to the hair combs. Slowly looking them over and smiling slightly. Her hair was currently flowing free in the wind. It had some slight curls within it, but would look lovely if it was ever put up.

"I'll take that one, please," Usagi said quietly, bargaining for the white coloured comb with blue stones.

Once he had bought the comb, he asked the young girl to stand still, so that he may pin her hair up. He only took a small section of hair near to her right ear, which were moving around more than they should be. She had very expressive ears. He twirled it round slightly, pinning it in place with the comb.

"There, now that looks lovely," Usagi said with a smile, causing the young girl to blush again.

"Thank you for the gift, Miyamoto-sama," Aoi said, her flipping between being up and down, almost as if she did not know what to feel.

"Usagi."

"Thank you, Usagi-sama," she said, her ears finally lying low, falling down her back.

That was something he had never seen. Usagi came from an entire village populated with rabbits and he had never seen anyone's ears move as much as this girl's had. Another thing that made her look so unusual.

"You are very welcome, Aoi-chan. But, I believe it is time we get you back to Lady Fuyoko and Osamu-san. They said that they planned to leave fairly soon," Usagi said with a small smile.

The two walked back to the inn, side by side, though in a comfortable silence. Outside of the inn they spotted both Osamu and Lady Fuyoko. The two seemed to be waiting for them by the horses and cart, which looked ready to go.

"Thank you for entertaining my ward, Miyamoto-san, I hope that she wasn't too much trouble," Lady Fuyoko said, placing her hands upon Aoi's shoulders. She had noticed the white and blue comb that was now holding back a portion of the girl's hair but chose not to say anything.

"It was no trouble, Lady Fuyoko. She was on her best behaviour. Well, I believe you look like you are about to be on your way. I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"I believe it is, I hope we will see you again in the future, Miyamoto-san. Though, maybe under more pleasant circumstances," Lady Fuyoko said softly, bowing once again.

"I hope so. Farewell, Lady Fuyoko, Osamu-san. Goodbye, Aoi-chan," Usagi said, bowing to each.

Once the formalities were over with, he waved goodbye to Aoi and turned to leave. He donned his hat and began to make his way back the way he came. Choosing to visit with White Heron Castle after all.

"Well, he seemed a very interesting fellow, I'm glad I now have a face to go with the name, at last. If I had to hear Nori-kun talk about him one more time with no reference then I was going to go a little crazy," Osamu said as he handed Lady Fuyoko into the driving seat of the cart. He would be taking the point on horseback while Lady Fuyoko drove the cart.

"Indeed, he seems to be everything that young Nori said he was. What do you think Aoi-chan?" Lady Fuyoko asked, watching as her young companion climbed onto the other horse. It was far too large for her to ride, but Fuyoko trusted that the girl could handle the mount. She had a way with horses.

"He seems like a very fine samurai, My Lady," Aoi replied, choosing her tone very carefully. She did not want Osamu to take what she said the wrong way.

"He is also very handsome," Lady Fuyoko added with an almost girlish smile, causing Osamu to roll his eyes and ride ahead.

"He is. I wish that when I'm older I could marry a samurai like him," Aoi admitted softly, her cheeks blushing.

"One day you will my daughter. I hope, you will. I will only part with you for someone truly worthy of you," Lady Fuyoko said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, mother," Aoi said with equal softness in her voice. It was not often that they were able to address each other in such terms, but sometimes they could.

Lady Fuyoko clipped the reins, causing the horses to move forward. As her caregiver moved off Aoi looked behind her, catching sight of the ronin as he walked off down the path. She brought her hand up to touch the comb that was sitting in her hair, smiling fondly at the memory of the samurai placing it in her hair.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It always felt nice travelling with a purpose, thought Usagi, as he rode as part of the procession. He was also enjoying the fact that he was on horseback, for once, instead of wearing himself through another pair of waraji.

The procession of the now adult Lord Noriyuki was winding its way back to the Geishu lands from one of the neighbouring provinces. The young Lord had been visiting with another Lord, discussing future trade routes that would cut through both their lands.

Over the last eight years of his wandering, Usagi found that he was spending more and more time in the company of the Geishu Lord. He had grown very fond of the young man and valued his insight. He understood that he was still quite young, but the responsibility that had been thrust upon Lord Noriyuki caused him to bloom, rather than wither. And now, the Geishu lands were some of the most lush and profitable under the Shogun.

The young Lord had often offered Usagi, one of his most trusted friends, an offer to be a retainer. He had even offered to make him a general and a Lord within his lands. It was a fine offer for any samurai under the Shogun's peace.

And yet, he always declined the offer from Lord Noriyuki to join him. For, despite almost twelve years of wandering, Usagi had not tired of it yet. He had begun to see himself sitting at Lord Noriyuki's side, but not in the near future.

The ronin had visited the Geishu lands on his yearly trek towards his home village. Stopping for a social visit with his friend Gennosuke, the Lord asked the two to accompany him on a trip to another Lord. Not that his standing army needed Usagi or Gen's aid, but it was always fun to travel in luxury and be paid to travel in luxury.

The trip had been a success, and a deal was made that would make both Lords a lot more gold in the future. Their business managed to conclude early, as both were very amenable to what they were going to discuss. So, Lord Noriyuki and his entourage had a few extra days in the Red Crane Castle of Lord Koizumi before they needed to make their way back to the Geishu lands.

The gardens of the castle were beautiful, though not as attractive as the ones in the White Heron Castle. The late spring causing an immense amount of foliage to bloom. The close entourage of Lord Noriyuki spent many a happy day wandering through those grounds. Especially Lady Tomoe Ame.

Over the last decade, Usagi had developed a very deep respect for Tomoe. He admired her as a woman, who had achieved a great position. Her swordsmanship was exceptional and her console was always sound. That respect had changed into great feelings of friendship.

That was something that he shall always come to regret. His actions towards Tomoe. Usagi wished that he had realised his feelings for Tomoe earlier, that they could have spoken of them more openly. As, he knew that Tomoe had been waiting for him to offer marriage.

If his karma had allowed it, then he might have offered marriage earlier. But, he was not ready to give up his life as a wanderer. And though he had deep feelings for Tomoe, he never felt that great spark of longing that he got when he was with Mariko.

Now it felt too late to offer her marriage. As they had now formed a great comradery towards each other. To add anything else might court disaster. He also felt that he could not offer anything to Tomoe now, unless he took the position with Lord Noriyuki.

He hoped that Tomoe would one day find her happiness with another. He believed that she should experience the joys of motherhood. He had already experienced some of the joys of fatherhood. He did not want her to miss it just for the hope that she might experience it one day with him.

"Lady Tomoe, we have past the boundary marker, we should be arriving at the White Herron Castle by nightfall," a young samurai told Tomoe as she rode next to Usagi and Gen.

"Thank you, Daichi. Keep the formation, but send riders off ahead, to announce our arrival time. We will keep close to the Lord's kago," Tomoe replied with a brisk nod of the head.

"Why such a tight formation, girl?" Gen asked once the young samurai had made his way back to the front.

Despite how long the two had known each other, and the mutual respect that they had for each other, Gennosuke and Tomoe still niggled each other. It was mostly passive aggressive comments, that were entirely natural for both. To an outside observer they would think the two did not like each that much. Usagi, on the other hand, knew both well enough to know that it was all good natured.

"Well, we have had reports of bandits in this area. We've also had some vague intel about a plot on Lord Noriyuki. It may come to nothing, but due to the expansion of the highway, it would be highly desirable for some if Lord Noriyuki's lands were to be redistributed. We, also, have a guest due to arrive, who takes pleasure in arriving when we are not there to greet them. I do not want to suffer through that for another month. Last year was bad enough," Tomoe explained, ending with an eye roll.

This piqued the interest of Usagi and Gen. Both wanted to ask further questions, but Tomoe kicked her horse on. She needed to relay the information to her Lord, and two masterless samurai had no place in that discussion. Even if they were trusted friends and allies.

"What do you think of this plot, then, Long-ears?" Gen asked, scratching at the whiskers on his chin.

"It makes sense. From what we just observed at the Red Crane Castle, there is much to be gained from this joint venture. I would not put it past Lord Hebi or Hikiji to try to assassinate the boy again," Usagi commented, keeping his voice low.

"Boy! You are a soft, sentimental fool, Long-ears. That boy is a Lord of a great land. And, furthermore, he is no longer boy! He is old enough to have felt the touch of a woman's breast! Possibly, to have sired some illegitimate children. I would not be surprised if a few of the younger ones running around his castle were the fruit of his loins!"

"Do not be so disrespectful, Gen. He is still a boy, much in spirit as well in mind, despite the responsibility that was thrust upon at such a tender age. Besides, I doubt that Tomoe would have permitted anything of that sort."

"Yes, she is a valiant guardian. I would not be surprised if she had final say over who would be his consort, or his concubine," Gen joked with a loud guffaw.

The two joked a little more as they journeyed forward, each ribbing the other about past misdeeds and misadventures. They were joined occasionally by Tomoe, who provided some commentary and condemnation, especially when they were talking about some exploits with a few Geisha of the pleasure districts of Edo. Even Lord Noriyuki joined a few conversations, whenever Gen and Usagi past close enough to the kago to converse with the young Lord.

All together the journey was a pleasant one. With the guards, entourage and companions in great spirits. They were now so close to home that their guard had been dropped, with everyone chatting happily about the trip rather than taking stock of their surroundings. If they had, they would have gone on alert before they entered the forest track.

The trees were thick, blocking most of the light. It was a common place for bandit ambushes. But, with numbers that the caravan had, no bandit group would be stupid or daring enough to attack. Unless they wished to meet a swift end. So, everyone continued on with a false sense of security.

Until an arrow whizzed through the air, landing between the shoulder blades of one of the guards. The boy falling dead from his horse before he even knew what had happened.

They did not have enough time to react before a barrage of arrows rained down upon them.

"We're under attack!" Tomoe yelled as she dodged the deadly attack, her only thoughts were getting between the arrows and her lord.

It was only through the extensive training from Tomoe, as well as Usagi and her generals, that group of soldiers and samurai were able to put up any defence against this surprise ambush.

"Neko Ninja! In the trees!"

"Protect the kago, protect Lord Noriyuki!"

The samurai valiantly defended the kago against the attack of arrows, each waiting until the ninja could be seen. The trees were providing too much cover, as well as the shadows. Ninja could be almost invisible in such conditions.

Tomoe called for her archers to begin to light up the trees, flaming arrows would draw the ninja out of hiding. They could then engage them in a fair battle. Unfortunately, they did not count for the Neko Ninja to have allies.

The ground began to shake under their feet, startling the horses. Most of the riders were bucked off before they could gain control of their steeds. Those who fell disappeared into the suddenly overturned earth. The only evidence that they had fallen were the sprays of blood that erupted from the ground.

"Mogura Ninja! We are surrounded!"

"Do not leave your post! Defend our Lord!"

In a mere instance the Mogura Ninja leapt from the ground, while a battalion of Neko Ninja descended from the trees. Only a few archers were left in the trees, to cut down any who would make a break from the group and send for help.

Usagi didn't have long to take stock of his surroundings. He had been bucked from his horse as soon as the Mogura turned over the ground. He had only managed to avoid their slaughter through his sheer strength, keeping hold of the reigns and dangling from his steed's neck. Gen had not been so lucky, he was on the ground, but had so far managed to overpower the Mogura.

There were at least twelve Mogura on the ground. He doubted that there were any more underground, as the earth had stopped moving. The Mogura had lost their element of surprise now as well as their advantage. The ground was now too unstable for anymore digging, so their only recourse was to fight, hoping that their natural stability in unstable ground gave them a strategic advantage.

Usagi also counted ten Neko Ninja on the ground. And, due to the rate of fire and multiple directions, there had to be at least five in the trees. That meant, they had approximately twenty-seven enemies to defeat to ensure the safety of Lord Noriyuki and the Geishu clan. As Noriyuki had yet to sire or proclaim an heir.

Their caravan had started with thirty-eight, including himself and Gennosuke. The surprise attack had killed about fifteen of those soldiers and samurai. The odds were still in their favour.

With a great battle roar, Usagi drew his katana. He dropped from his hanging place around his horse's neck, narrowing avoiding another arrow. His horse was not as lucky, the beast was struck on its neck. The beast fell to the ground, on top of one of the Mogura Ninja, crushing his legs under its weight.

"What a loyal creature, served me well even in death," Usagi thought as he brought his sword down upon the trapped ninja's neck, severing the head.

Once that ninja had been dispatched, he hurried forth, to aid his falling comrades. Keeping careful mind of the archers that still perched, hidden in the trees like the cowards they were.

His unique style of swordsmanship made Usagi's moves difficult to predict and often, harder to counter. His ploughed his way through three of the Mogura Ninja and one of the Neko Ninja, the blood from their bodies spurting over the battle ground like a beautiful red fountain.

Another blade came at his head, which Usagi countered with ease. The ninja realising that Usagi, Gen and Tomoe were the biggest threat to their assassination attempt. He could see both Gen and Tomoe engaged in battle, and both were doing well against their foes. Even some of the younger samurai who had accompanied them were holding out against the ground attack.

It was the archers that were the problem. Every piece of ground they recovered, or every ninja that they fell, meant nothing if they could not move from the spot there were pinned to. The likelihood of an arrow piercing the kago and killing Lord Noriyuki increased with each passing second.

The Geishu archers were not able to take up their stance against the ninja in the trees, as they were too busy fighting the ninja on the ground. What they needed was to break the line and set up an archer field of their own to combat the ones in the trees. But, to do that, they needed to greatly decrease the volume of ninja on the ground.

"Archers; get ready to move! Samurai; open the flank!" called Usagi over the drone of battle. He could see Tomoe and Gen glancing in his direction as they fought. Then over to the left flank, where there were no ninja archers in the trees.

His two closest comrades instantly understood his plan and began barking orders to those nearest them. They made their way towards their archers, moving back and to the left flank, clearing the path. The archers would finally have the space to exhibit their tremendous skills.

Much like the archers in the trees.

He only neglected them for a moment, but that was all they needed. The ninja had already identified Usagi as a threat, through his reputation alone. That was why he had been as constantly under fire as the kago.

In that mere moment, an archer had knocked up an arrow and loose it upon the long-eared samurai. It was only through his years of training, and skills honed upon his pilgrimage that Usagi managed to evade the arrow that was aimed at his heart. It merely grazed his shoulder.

The overturned ground though could not support such a manoeuvre. The earth was too soft and unstable. Usagi fell hard, halfway through his pivot. Landing hard on the uneven ground.

This was seen by one of the Neko Ninja.

The black clad warrior dove upon Usagi, pinning him to the ground with one powerful leg.

Usagi could not see the ninja's face, due to his mask, but he was sure that he was smiling. The sadistic twinkle in his eye that he caught made his guts clench and his rage flared. To have his journey ended, at the end of a ninja blade, was an insult that Usagi could not bear.

"At last, now you die, Ronin!" the masked ninja growled out, raising his blade to deliver the final blow.

The blade descended, but halted in its path. A look of utter shock crossing the ninja's eyes.

A second later a fountain of blood erupted from the arrow wound on the ninja's chest, as he fell down dead.

Usagi only had a moment to be confused before the ninja archers began to target him again, causing him to roll from his resting spot. Other ninja noticed that the rabbit had not yet been dispatched, turning to engage him in battle.

Those ninja were ploughed down by a barrage of arrows. The odds were beginning to turn in the favour of the Geishu warriors. Yet, they did not understand where the arrows were coming from.

Until the sounds of beating hooves were heard.

Everyone, ninja and samurai alike, turned in the direction of the sound.

There were two fine stallions riding fast, the two riders atop them had their bows drawn and trained upon the trees. With each beat of a hoof, they were able to loose another arrow. This gave the Geishu archers enough of a pause in the battle to break the line. They were able to set up their own line and began to fire upon the archers in the trees.

The samurai who were not holding the line of fire continued their assault on the ground ninja, as well as fighting the perimeter of the kago. They had to defend their Lord at all cost.

Usagi plunged once again into battle, his sword an extension of his spirit and body, countering and slicing through every ninja in his path. His goal was to get to the kago, to protect Noriyuki. He could not lose another Lord, even if he had not sworn allegiance to the Geishu, he was loyal to his friend.

As he ran he caught sight of Gen and Tomoe, they were both still alive and still fighting. He assumed as much. Tomoe would not let anything happen to her Lord and Gen would not anything happen to a child.

His gaze lingered upon his friends for a moment too long, not paying enough attention to the unstable earth and the ninja who could fight from within it. Once ninja shot out from the ground, causing Usagi to stumble, but not to fall. Yet, he had still lost his balance, putting him at a disadvantage.

The rather sharp claws of the Mogura ninja were glistening with both blood and dirt, a disgusting mixture. The ninja would have taken a step to end Usagi's life quickly, if a blade had not come down upon his back.

Usagi watched as one of the samurai on horseback leapt from their steed, sword held tight, and using their momentum, almost cleaved the ninja in two. With a high battle cry, they turned around, bringing their blade in an unusual arc, to face another foe. Light coloured hair, whipping around as they went.

The samurai made quick work of another ninja that was attempting to reach the kago, before they took a defensive stance in front of it. Effectively putting themselves between the assassins and Lord Noriyuki.

Once she took her stance, for she was a female, Usagi allowed himself a moment to size up this new samurai.

Her kimono was a deep indigo, with black hakame. He could just make out the mon, a four interlocking diamond outlines. The mon of the Sasshū Clan. She was also rabbit, with snowy white fur that was speckled pink with blood. Hopefully not hers, thought Usagi. The snowy white continued to her hair, which was loose and free flowing.

She then looked towards Usagi with a pair of bright blue eyes, like the summer sky on a clear.

Usagi's eyes widen in shock. He had only seen those eyes once in his life. Many years ago. They belonged to a very animated yet timid girl.

He did not have long to feel his shock, he was still in battle. He needed to get to the kago and protect it. The archers were doing their job of returning fire, depleting the threat to the young Lord. The archers in the trees had lost their effectiveness, and had now switched targets. They had to return fire to save themselves.

It was the ground ninja who were the main menace now. They were becoming desperate, abandoning their careful strikes to ones with more brute force. The Geishu forces now outnumbered the ninja, thanks to the two samurai on horseback. But all that was needed was one strike to the kago and Lord Noriyuki would be slain.

"Glad you could join us, samurai," Usagi yelled, coming to take his stance next to the female samurai.

"We are happy to offer our assistance," the girl answered in a melodic voice.

The young woman, for she was young looking, whistled loudly before she swung her blade to counter a ninja. Her style was very unique, Usagi noted, but not allow himself to become distracted. He could not afford another hit or trip. He would look more closely at the young woman's form later. But, for now he wished to keep his young friend safe.

Fortunately, someone else was thinking the same thing. The horse that the girl had rode in on was now in front of the kago, kicking any ninja that dared to get too close. It seemed when the girl had whistled she had summoned her steed to her side. The animal was fighting almost as fiercely as it's mistress, making sure no one got close enough to the kago to hurt Lord Noriyuki.

With the archers finally being allowed to do their duty, and the samurai working seamlessly with the new warriors, the Geishu were able to beat the ninja back. Until survivors abandoned their posts, fleeing for their lives, only to be fell by the barrage of arrows from the Geishu archers.

With a jubilant cry, the samurai and soldiers celebrated their win. The younger warriors being far more exuberant, until they were admonished by the older samurais.

"Lord Noriyuki, are you well, Tono?" Tomoe asked, dropping to her knees next to the kago, helping the young Lord out from protective box.

The young Lord did look a little shaken, but not too worse for wear. His kimono was slightly dishevelled, as was his top knot. His rich haori had a few tears in the deep fabric, and he was now missing one zori. But, other than that, he looked fine.

The young Lord had grown into a very strapping young man. He was now nineteen years old and had had almost eight years' experience ruling his province. He was generally regarded as a fair ruler, who had made very wise decisions, despite his age. He had had earned the respect of many of the other Daimyos.

He had also earned himself a lot of enemies. Those who saw how he had increased his power within the Shogunate, and how he had increased the wealth of his lands. Many wanted the Panda Lord dead to seize control of those lands that had become so fruitful. Many just wanted him dead so he could not increase his favour with the Shogun. And, as the young Lord had yet to marry and sire an heir, if he was to die, his lands would be broken up and redistributed amongst the other Lords.

There were many in Lord Noriyuki's court who had begun to campaign the young Lord to take a bride as soon as he became of age. But, as he would be expected to marry someone within his station, the search was quite arduous. Many Lords had offered their daughter to Lord Noriyuki, along with some sizable dowries.

Unfortunately, Lord Noriyuki was a little shy about this aspect of his rule. He had asked to meet some of these girls, as he wished to know someone who he was to be joined with. So far, he had not had much to say to any of them.

There were rumours that Lord Noriyuki was unlikely to find any of the pampered princesses suitable for his taste, as he had had many strong females in his life. His mother was often lorded as being the power being his father's rule and Tomoe Ame had been his closest advisor for many years. His closest childhood friend was also a girl, who visited many times a year.

"I am well, Tomoe, thanks to you and your samurai," Noriyuki replied with a genuine smile. His respect for the female samurai shining through.

"Thank you, Tono, but it was not all our doing, we were aided by our comrades," Tomoe replied gesturing behind her and towards the two new samurai.

They were attending to their horses just off from the collection of Geishu samurai. The young woman kneeling before her grey steed, wrapping a small injury on the horses front left leg. While the older male feline samurai climbed from his chestnut steed.

When they heard themselves being addressed, both looked up into the eyes of Lord Noriyuki. Both, finally coming into full view and smiling at the Geishu party. Noriyuki's eyes lit up and he almost beams while Usagi did a doubletake.

Now that she was finally standing up in a relaxed stance, Usagi instantly recognised her. She was the girl he had met, some seven or eight years ago, who he had bought the hair comb for. He remembered thinking that when she grew she would be a very unusual beauty.

He couldn't have been more right.

Her overly expressive ears were relaxed, falling down into her white and silver hair, which was hanging free down her back and over her shoulders. The light catching it, making it almost glow. The bright blue eyes shone with happiness and pride as she looked towards the Geishu clan.

She had grown to have a very fine figure. Even though she was wearing thick kimono jacket and hakame, Usagi could see her feminine curves quite clearly. Her obvious years of training had toned her legs and arms, while she had very decided hips and breasts. Both were making him think thoughts that did not belong to the thought of the child he had once known.

"Well, it seems our journey was fortuitously timed this season, wouldn't you agree, Noriyuki-san?" came a very pleasant, feminine voice from behind the group.

"Lady Fuyoko! I am ever so glad to see you. I had hoped to make it back to the White Heron Castle before you entered my lands, but, as your loyal samurai helped turned the tide of the battle, I can't say that I am upset that I was not in the castle to meet you," Noriyuki said with unabashed glee, grinning from ear to ear and causing some of the older samurai to look on disapprovingly.

"I am glad to see you well, Noriyuki-san," Lady Fuyoko said from her perch atop a very fine black horse.

"I see you still prefer to travel as a small group."

"And I see you still prefer to travel as a large and ostentatious caravan. I'm sure you would have made it past those ninja, if you had travelled simpler, my dear boy."

"Maybe, but one cannot change the past."

"No, one can't," Lady Fuyoko replied, smiling sadly.

The Lady dismounted from her steed, refusing the help from any of the samurai near her, and came to stand next to Noriyuki. She bowed her head, a sign of respect to the young Lord and the two chatted as old friends would.

"My Lady," came the deep voice of the older male samurai, "I believe we should continue our journey. Those ninja might still be waiting. They have had enough time to regroup and could be planning another ambush."

"That is an excellent suggestion Osamu-san. I would suggest abandoning the kago, Noriyuki-san, and continuing on horseback. Speed and agility would be to our advantage. There are a few horses left, I'm sure one of your samurai would be willing to relinquish their steed to you. We should send one of your fastest riders ahead, to inform the Castle of our plight. They could send a group to meet us," Lady Fuyoko said, in her sweet voice.

The older Geishu samurai looked on, many looking as if they were to protest the plan. Yet, it was a sound plan. They were merely upset that the plan had come from both a woman, and someone who was not of the Geishu plan.

"An excellent idea, my Lady, I would suggest that we send young Saki as our messenger. For, though he is inexperienced in battle, he is one of our surest seats," Tomoe said with a smile towards the young bear samurai, who simply beamed at the praise.

The young bear bowed deeply to his Lady and Lord, thanking them for the undeserved praise. He then leapt onto his horse, which luckily had survived the siege. He kicked the brown mare and was out of sight in a mere moment.

"We have not many horses left, what are we to do with the remaining samurai?" Noriyuki said quietly to Lady Fuyoko.

"Might I make a suggestion, Noriyuki-sama?" Usagi said, stepping forward.

"Of course, my friend, I have always trusted your counsel," Noriyuki replied, smiling at his friend. The rabbit samurai looked towards Lady Fuyoko, who also smiled softly. Clearly, she remembered him.

"I think it would be best for the samurai on foot to continue on the main road with the kago, while we go on horseback along the side roads and through some of the villages. I think it best if you exchange clothing with someone of same size," Usagi said as factually as he could.

"I see, Usagi-san, so the kago would be a decoy," Noriyuki said with a smile. He did enjoy being in disguise. It was a trait from childhood that had not diminished with age.

"That is an obvious plan, the ninja would see through that straight away," said one of the older Geishu samurai.

"But they would not risk missing a target. Their numbers are now small, and this would divide them further. I believe it to be the best course of action," Tomoe added as she looked towards the younger samurai, trying to size them up to ascertain who would exchange clothing with Noriyuki.

"We will accompany you, Lord Noriyuki. It will look like a large group protecting Lady Fuyoko, instead of your group being disguised. If the ninja had known that you would travel today, they would know that the reason for travelling was to beat Lady Fuyoko to the White Heron Castle," came the deep voice of Lady Fuyoko feline samurai.

"That is an excellent point, Osamu-san. I believe it best to hurry, or the ninja will regroup and be upon us once again. Aoi-chan, please keep close to Lord Noriyuki. She has the quickest bow and surest seat of any of my samurai. She will protect you, Noriyuki-san," Lady Fuyoko said, causing the young samurai to smile. Her eyes lighting up and her ears moving to the side.

It seemed that Lord Noriyuki was in tremendous agreement with this plan. He smiled unabashedly again and blushed furiously. Usagi saw both Tomoe and Fuyoko roll their eyes at the display, as if they were both in on the same joke.

It only took a few minutes to redress Noriyuki, who was suddenly very embarrassed about getting dressed. He would not change until the three women were sent ahead. He then climbed on his horse and trotted forward to meet up with the small group, while the samurai on foot began to make their way towards the castle.


End file.
